It is known that the pitch dynamics of an aircraft is sensitive to external interference (wind, ground effect, etc) and to its own characteristics (mass, trim, aerodynamic configuration, load reduction on undercarriages, rocking of bogies, etc). The pilot's workload is thus increased in order to obtain precise piloting, which can ultimately result in marginal uses of the aircraft (risk of tail touch-down on takeoff and, whilst landing, risk of hard landing). The operational availability of the aircraft can be affected by it (maintenance action necessary if the fuselage or the undercarriages are impacted).